The Great Naruto IPod Challenge
by Dango-sama
Summary: 10 couples, 10 songs, and 1 much-abused iPod to provide the inspiration for 10 drabbles.


NaruSaku Smile for the Paparazzi by Cobra Starship

She's standing in the middle of the crowd. Haruno Sakura, world famous model, is absolutly soaking up all the paparazzi from any other starlet. And ohh, she loves it. One photographer stands out to her in praticular, and she can't keep her eyes off of him.

Did we mention she's just stumbled drunkenly out of a night club?

Giggling, she wandered over to the blond camara man. She hugs him and plants a sloppy kiss on his jaw, missing his mouth. He kisses back without hesitation, 'cause this'll never happen again.

Flashes swarm the impromtu couple as they make out.

This is front-page on all the morning tabloids.

ShinoTen Don't talk to Strangers by Hedley

Tenten made her way through the bar, high heels on. She saw her target as soon as he walked in. Tall, dark and handsome, that was Aburame Shino. Hot and years younger than her. Without hesitation, she buys him a drink and struts over, batting her eyelashes and jiggling her breasts a little extra. He looks her up and down approvingly. "Hey sweetie," She purred, "What d'ya say we leave this dump and head back to my place for some good drinks?"

AnkoIru/IruAnko Run the World (Girls) by Beyonce

She was drilling him hard. "Go! Faster! Stronger!" She screamed. Her voice carried loud outside. "Y-yes ma'am!" He panted. Faster he went. He would do anything for the purple-haired woman before him.

"Iruka, remember, I'm incharge this time. But it's your turn next time," She giggled. He smiled back. So pretty, so persuasive. How could he deny her? "Anything for you, love," He whispered. She smiled back. "Well, duh. After all, if I didn't train you like this, who would? After all, you clearly were in no shape for any sort of S-rank mission before this drill."

What? They weren't doing anything bad. She was running him through obstical courses set up for ANBU.

JiraTsu The World has it's Shine (But I would drop it on a dime) by Cobra Starship

"Jiraiya, I've almost had enough. What's wrong with you? Can't you go a day without flirting with another woman?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am, but it was harmless, really!" He protested. "No! It's not 'harmless' because I keep getting hurt!" She sobbed. He could tell this was it, and he had better change if he wanted her to stay. Slowly, without saying anything, he walked up to her and wraped his arms around her form, letting her cry into him.

KibaHina All to Myself by Mariannas Trench

Hinata felt the book she was reading be plucked from her hands. "And I'm not allowed to read tonight because..?" She asked. Kiba laughed. "You're not allowed because lately, I feel like I'm not paying enough attention to you. So, I made us a romantic dinner, and I don't think it would be fun to eat alone again."

She blushed. Just when she thought he was a total ass, he went and did something too adorable for her to resist. "Okay, Inuzuka, I'll attend. But on one condition." She smiled coyly. He suddenly looked worried. "And what is that one condidtion, Miss Hyuga?"

"That I get you all to myself tonight."

KisaHana Middle Finger (feat. Mac Miller) by Cobra Starship

He put his arm around the brunette beside him, earning a collective gasp from the club. How could someone like him be with someone like her? Hana smiled at the grinning shark-man beside her. She felt hot and happy all over, just because he was touching her. He on the other hand, was thrilled to be with her, but was also focused on flipping off anyone who made a comment and he was taking her home for the night in his car. Yep, they were so damn fly, he could do that.

GaaIno You are a Tourist by Death Cab for Cutie

He walked the streets of Suna, feeling very lost. It was his home, but then it wasn't his home. He realized it was because she wasn't there, and the desert seemed colder at night without her smile. For the first time since they had met, her felt truly alone in his own home. He missed her terribly, and wonders if she missed him too.

She did, a lot, because as he rounded the corner to his house, he saw his petite Desert Flower waiting for him in the doorway. He contained his excitement, but not for long, because before she could talk, he had his arms around her and their lips were touching, and he felt the burning replaced in his heart.

ItaTema Sugar (feat. Wynter) by Flo Rida

"Mm, Itachi!" She mumbled against his lips. "T-temari..!" He said back, not breaking this kiss. The romance between him and his co-worker had absolutely blossomed since the bodacious woman had moved into the cubicle next to him. "Mm.." She sighed again.

When he first saw her, he knew what her lipgloss would taste like. Something akin to sweet, sweet sugar. Cotton candy, perhaps. Because she would choose a flavour like that. Slowly, he began to move his hips against hers, making them both moan. Then she began to kiss around his neck, finding his soft spot. He gasped out her name.

"Temari!"

"Yes?" She asked, poking her head up from her cubicle to look at him. Oh. Oops. Fantasies at the office were supposed to be kept quiet, not verbalized.

"More coffee?" He asked, covering his mistake.

Smooth, Itachi. Smooth.

PeinKona Keep Your Hands Off my Girl by Good Charlotte

The music was loud. Too loud, as Konan sat herself down at a random table. She had just finnished a fight with her longtime boyfriend, Pein. He didn't like her going out to a bar alone, and she could give a shit. She wanted to have fun, and when she went out that night, that's just what she planned on doing.

Just then, some random guy slid into the seat next to her. "Heey, I saw you walk in, and couldnt help but wonder what's a girl like you doin' all alone?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly wishing she was home with Pein instead of here. "I was thinkin' you and me go in to the bathroom of this shithole and-"

Smack!

She jumped at the sound of a fist meeting face. She freaked out for a moment, before she saw who it was. "Hey, Jackass, step away from her before I break your legs," Pein growled. The man went off, clutching a bleeding nose and swearing.

She was shocked that he showed up. He looked apologetic when he said, "What? I had a feeling someone was going to try something, and I got worried." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Their relationship wasn't perfect, not by a long shot, but they made it work.

SuiKa Animal by Neon Trees

Here they went again. Same thing everyday. Karin and Suigetsu had been friends for years, yet he didn't want to progress their relationship any farther.

Or so she thought.

She would love to date Suigetsu, except he was in a relationship with a red head named Tayuya. Every time she saw them together, she wanted to kill Tayuya for being with Suigetsu, and strangle Suigetsu for not seeing the crush Karin had on him for years.

Tonight, she was sitting alone in her apartment, watching a movie alone, when there was a frantic knocking on her door. Grumbling, she got up to get it. "Suigetsu? It's one a.m. What are you do- Mm!"

She was cut off by his lips. He pulled away, panting. "I ran up sixteen flights of satire to tell you I left Tayuya. Karin, wanna go out sometime?" She nodded vigorously. Tayuya, eat your heart out!

A/N: If you haven't listened to "The world has it's shine (but I would drop it on a dime)" by Cobra Starship, then do so. It's such a beautiful song... They played it for the first dance at a family friend's wedding, and everyone was crying. I want it at my wedding!


End file.
